


This Is Us Colliding

by StarWarsFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Xanatos, Threesome - M/M/M, hot hot hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFics/pseuds/StarWarsFics
Summary: Mission on Telos. Tensions. Hard sex. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Telos IV was wonderful. The sky was tinted with blue and pink, sprinkled with white clouds around a setting sun. The grand architectural structures were mesmerizing, all buildings made of marble. Obi-Wan saw the stained glasses covering the central building from afar, and the golden light was enhancing the majesty of Thani. The capital was surrounded by a thick forest, green and full of life.    
This place should have pleased Qui-Gon, it was calm and in tune with the living force, but ever since the council assigned them to this particular mission, he was tense and became even more withdrawn. Obi-Wan guessed it had to do with the fact that Qui-Gon would have to interact with Telos’ monarch, Xanatos Du Crion, his previous padawan.    
Qui-Gon didn’t talk much about him, the wound was still there, even after a decade. He had felt betrayed and broken. 

He didn’t know the specific details, but he knew they had a quarrel and that Xanatos left the order unexpectedly.   
They walked towards the central building, passing through a gigantic place filled with laughing children running around. It looked so calm, but Qui-Gon was still the same, still nervous, and … angry?    
  
A tall figure was waiting for them at the entrance of the building. As they got closer, Obi-Wan saw smaller details; an elegant black tunic, long dark hair, striking ocean blue eyes, and a distinctive scar below his eyes. No doubt, it was Xanatos.    
“Welcome, my old master. I am beyond happy to see you again after a decade. I hope the scenery will suit you. Oh, this must be your newest padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi!” he said, with a wry smile. Obi-Wan smiled back, out of politeness. He was wary of him, after all, their master’s attitude didn’t come out of the blue. 

“May we settle down and discuss the treaty Sir Du Crion? We have much to talk about.” snapped Qui-Gon. It was very unusual for him to be this impatient.    
“Of course, Qui-Gon,” answered Xanatos, raising his hand to touch Qui-Gon’s shoulder. It was a familiar gesture, almost a habit. 

He deflected the touch and looked directly in Xanatos’ eyes, fury adding black to his bright blue eyes. 

“Don’t. Show us our quarters and do tell us when you’re available for a serious talk.”    
The smile on Xanatos’ face was replaced by a clenched jaw and a dark glare to match Qui-Gon’s. The scene was intimidating for Obi-Wan, as he was between both men, not knowing what to do or say.

Thankfully, after a few seconds that seemed like hours to him, a servant approached them and showed the way to their quarters. 

The flat was as sumptuous as the city. Xanatos was treating them like royalty: a vast space, too big for two persons, cupboards full of food and drinks and an incredible view out on the balcony. Obi-Wan wandered around the flat, his excitement visible in his eyes. 

“Master, look! This is truly wonderful!” shouted Obi-Wan from the bedroom.

It had two gigantic baths and two beds with purple silk sheets and a sea of cushions. 

Qui-Gon walked towards the voice and saw Obi-Wan engulfed in one of the bed, rolling from one side to another, visibly happy to finally have a soft surface to rest on.    
“Padawan, control yourself, please. We’re here for a diplomatic settlement, not to enjoy ourselves.” snapped Qui-Gon. He knew he shouldn’t take his anger out of his padawan, because none of this was his fault. But he always lost his control around Xanatos, even when they shared an apprenticeship. And a bed.    
The smile on Obi-Wan’s face faded away from the instant he heard him, and Qui-Gon felt a tinge of remorse for the pouty face he had in front of him.    
“I’m sorry for being so harsh padawan, please forgive me. I’m going to walk a bit to calm down. Enjoy yourself, and don’t go out of the flat for tonight, we don’t know the place yet. Are we clear?”    
“Yes, master.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes, then hours passed, and Qui-Gon was nowhere in sight. It started to worry Obi-Wan a lot, he couldn’t feel him through the force, it was as if he was shielding from him. Normally Qui-Gon would have called him if something came up.   
He wanted to search for him because he was also extremely bored, but Qui-Gon’s direct order kept him in the flat for two extra hours.   
Later that night, when he had no news or holotexts, he decided it wouldn’t be that bad if he checked on his master, better safe than sorry. There was no one on the building so he went outside, towards the main building. Surely some servant saw Qui-Gon, and if they didn’t, he was sure Xanatos could help him.   
The door was closed, but padawans were trained early to pick locks, so Obi-Wan got in very easily. No one on the first floor, so he got to the second. The lights were dim, and he could see two silhouettes at the back of the space, near the stained glass. He got closer, something was off.   
And then he realized. Xanatos was nude, riding a fully clothed Qui-Gon who was sitting on a couch. His master’s face was buried in the raven’s neck, sucking hard on the skin. One of his hand was tugging Xanatos’ hair back, the other was grasping his ass, giving his cheek a shade of red. The raven was gasping and moaning unapologetically, his voice deep and loud.  
“Take me harder master, fuck me senseless, like you used to. Punish me, I’ve been a bad apprentice. I’ve hurt you. So hurt me.”   
Obi-Wan’s surprise was immeasurable. Then the surprise turned into anger. Qui-Gon left him alone in the quarter alone, to go and fuck some second-hand ex-Jedi he didn’t even love. He should have fucked him instead, Obi-Wan wanted to take Xan’s place. He wanted to ride that huge veiny dick and feel Qui-Gon’s passion penetrate him.   
His pants were all too tight, compressing his growing erection. He didn’t want to be horny, he wanted to make Qui-Gon feel bad for his actions, but he couldn’t help himself, the vision beside him was too erotic.   
Qui-Gon finally looked up and saw his padawan glaring at them. Obi-Wan expected him to be shocked, even ashamed. But he must have felt his presence, and his arousal, so he didn’t stop fucking Xanatos, he only got faster, took the other man’s erection in his fist, started massaging him to the rhythm he installed and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes.   
Xanatos started shouting, steadying himself by tugging in Qui-Gon’s robes.   
Tears were forming in Obi-Wan’s green-blue eyes. He was so jealous, Xanatos had everything Obi-Wan worked so hard for but never got. He had yearned for a simple touch, a caress, anything coming from his master. And now he knew why he didn’t. He belonged to someone else.   
“Master, I’m going to .. I’m.. “   
Xanatos let himself go in his powerful orgasm. Qui-Gon was there to hold him tight and bring him back to reality with soft strokes on his back.  
He finally spoke out.   
“Padawan. Come forth.”  
Xanatos got out of his lap, and laid down on the other side of the couch, with that same wry satisfied smile on his face.   
“Oh, you’re in deep trouble Kenobi, let me tell you from experience.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Qui-Gon!

“You disobeyed me Obi-Wan,” spoke Qui-Gon, harshly.    
“I… I thought you were lost and I didn’t know what you were doing and…” he replied, hesitantly. 

“Hush. I haven’t asked you a question. I told you to stay in the flat. You didn’t. And you’ll be punished for it.” 

Obi-Wan got closer to them with careful steps. Qui-Gon was sitting in the same position, still fully clothed with his erect member out. His master gestured him to settle on his lap, where Xanatos was only seconds before. His cum was still on Qui-Gon’s crinkled fabrics, forming a damp stain around his belly. Qui-Gon guided him and now Obi-Wan was laying down, facing the couch, his ass directed to Qui-Gon.    
“You will have thirty spanks for disobeying me. You will count each one out loud. I want to hear it clearly. If I don’t, you will have five extra spanks. Say green when you agree, orange if it starts to be unpleasant, and red if it’s a hard no. Xanatos will watch you. Is it okay for you? Do you really want this?” explained Qui-Gon. 

“Yes. Green.” agreed Obi-Wan.    
He looked down at him. “Good boy.” 

His voice and compliment sent waves of arousal to his dick. The assurance of it was a new aspect of Qui-Gon’s personality. He was confident, yes, but never that dominant. To tell the truth, Obi-Wan loved it. He never had been enough a brat to push his master to his limits, but clearly, Xanatos had. And he was grateful for it. Because Obi-Wan always felt better when he obeyed.    
He felt the taller man’s hand roaming his back. He started by petting his hair ridiculously gently, with the tip of his fingers. Obi-Wan relaxed under him, trusting him with his heart. Qui-Gon would never hurt him intentionally. 

Then his hand got lower, to his neck, and his shoulders, and finally rested on the small of his back.    
It was so arousing, his dick was throbbing from the delicate touches he waited for years, the expectation of Qui-Gon’s hand hitting his tender ass, and both fervid stares that were on him. 

Finally, ever so slowly, Qui-Gon loosed Obi-Wan’s pants and lowered them to his knees. He only needed to expose his beautiful rounded butt.    
The ginger-haired man was a moaning mess, all of this was agony.    
The master’s hand fell on his right asscheek. 

“One.” Obi-Wan sighed. The first few hits didn’t hurt that much after all, Obi-Wan was a trained Jedi, a few spanks wouldn’t break him easily.    
By the twentieth hit, Obi-Wan started to shout out of pain and pleasure.    
He had always had a difficult time understanding exotic ways of practicing sex, especially sex mixed with violence. Now, below his master, his hard dick pressing on the other’s thigh and his face buried in a pillow, he understood everything. The pain only highlighted the pleasure he felt. He didn’t feel ashamed, or scared. He just let himself go in the moment for the first time ever, and it was a great feeling. For once, he didn’t have to think ahead or to control everything. He could let go and fully trust his master. 

Between the spanks, Qui-Gon caressed the scarlet skin, and his thumb pressed on Obi-Wan’s tight hole. He was leaking with precum, so much that it created another damp stain on his lap, to match Xanatos’ cum.    
“Twenty- eight,” Obi-Wan mumbled. His lust prevented him from speaking clearly.

“Tsk, so close to relief. I haven’t heard that one. It will be five more. Twenty if you complain”

Obi-Wan whined, raised his head from the pillow, and saw Xanatos next to him, slowly stroking his large dick. It was all too much, their scent was driving him crazy. Sweat, and cum, and musk and expansive perfume. It was ecstasy. Pure bliss.    
“Mmmph master please, please spank me faster, I want to cum, please.” 

“Not yet pet. You’ll cum with my dick inside you, with me filling you perfectly with all my cum. You’ve been a good boy, you deserve it.” Qui-Gon said sternly. 

Obi-Wan’s dick throbbed.   
“Hmm, thank you master!” exclaimed Obi-Wan. 

“I think Obi-Wan has also a praise kink!” Xanatos spoke out.    
“Is that so beloved? You’re so beautiful under me, I wish you could see yourself. So obedient, and gracious, and hard and opened for me.”    
Obi-Wan gasped for the next five spanks, only the pain preventing him from cuming on his lap. The next move didn’t help him at all. Qui-Gon squirted a generous amount of lube in his crack and pushed a finger deep inside. His hand hit hard again.    
“Hmmmmph Master! Thirty-four!” shouted the padawan.    
Qui-Gon stopped spanking him for a moment and added a second, and a third finger to loosen his tight hole. It felt  _ so right _ ! He was hitting his sweet spot, again and again, twisting his fingers and thrusting deep inside him. He lost himself, just like Xanatos did a moment before on his lap. He didn’t care if someone heard him, he moaned and sighed and whined. He pushed his ass back on his fingers, by the fear he wouldn’t feel that again.    
“ Fuck, master, don’t stop. Please, please I’m begging you, don’t stop, it feels so good!”    
Suddenly, Qui-Gon grasped his hips and put him on all fours. He whined, because of the emptiness inside him now that Qui-Gon had stopped exploring him. Obi-Wan held on the backrest of the sofa and his knees on the soft part of the couch, his legs apart to expose his stretched hole.

Xanatos shifted to be between Obi-Wan’s legs, facing his prominent erection. 

“Hmmph shit, Obi-Wan, you’re so hot.” moaned Xanatos.   
He took Obi-Wan’s dick in his mouth, swallowing all of it, tasting the salty precum leaking off it. With his other hand, he continued seeking his own release by masturbating.    
At the same time, Qui-Gon teased Obi-Wan’s entrance with his thick shaft, and slowly entered him.   
They all moaned together, linked now not only with their bodies but through the force as well. Each one of them was feeling the pleasure of the other two, it was a transcendent experience. Obi-Wan didn’t want it to end.    
He couldn't help but jerk in Xanatos’ wet and warm mouth.    
Qui-Gon started fucking him senseless, snuggling on his neck and sucking the soft skin to mark it, his nails digging his hips. His halting breath and his long brown hair were tickling his sensitive skin.    
The sounds were even hotter, Qui-Gon’s hips were slapping against Obi-Wan’s reddened ass, Xanatos’ moans were muffled by his dick, Qui-Gon was losing the remaining control he had and well Obi-Wan never felt that much pleasure in his life.    
Obi-Wan wanted to cum in Xanatos’ mouth, but the last spank hadn’t fallen yet. Obi-Wan had to wait for his master to spank him one last time before they could all drown in their orgasms. 

“Ah master please, I want to cum so bad, please… please…” begged Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon was as close to release as his padawans were, the view he had was even better than the marble arches surrounding Thani. All their moans were mixing together, and forming a perfect symphony. 

Obi-Wan’s hole was tightening, even more, keeping his dick inside. At last, the sharp sound resonated in the empty space, and his hand slapped against his ass one last time.    
“Ah! Thirty -five !”    
“Fuck ah, Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon shouted back.    
One thrust, two, three. 

With the last impulse, Obi-Wan spurted his cum in Xanatos’ mouth, who almost choked on the amount and the later cum in his palm. Qui-Gon on the other hand, emptied himself in his padawan, and let go of all the anger, resentment and frustrations he felt over the years. They were such a mess. But they were beautiful.    
When they finally caught their breath, Qui-Gon cleaned all of them, then Xanatos and Obi-Wan were on each of Qui-Gon’s side, the older man stroking their hair and grounding them.    
No secrets, no pain, only heaven. 


End file.
